


All In

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: (Expanded) three sentence prompt fic; a Gilmore Girls-style coffeeshop AU.They’d been having this same argument for the last three years--Donna telling him to try a nice lemon water, or maybe some tea, since clearly the last thing he needed was to be even more hyper and tense.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> For [designatedmsec](https://designatedmsec.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **Gilmore Girls customer-waiter coffeeshop AU**

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please, Donna? Please?”

“How many have you already had today, Josh?”

“None.”

She stared him down.

“Okay, five. But you make it better!”

His favorite barista--who also happened to be the owner of the coffeeshop he frequented on his way to and from the Hill--shook her head as she reached for a cup.

“You’re an addict, you know that? The caffeine is going to kill you.”

“And you’re pretty,” he said with a grin when she handed him his drink. “See you tonight.”

They’d been having this same argument for the last three years--Donna telling him to try a nice lemon water, or maybe some tea, since clearly the last thing he needed was to be even more hyper and tense.

It always ended the same way, with Josh sidestepping her reasonable suggestions, fitting in a little light flirting, and promising he’d be back again after work.

Why he needed more coffee when his day was finally over, she would never understand--but he always returned.

And despite her eyerolls and scolding and snark, she was always glad when he did. It was her favorite part of the day, having Josh Lyman stop in for a final jolt of caffeine and chatting until she closed up.

That was probably why, when he asked her to dinner, she broke her own rule against dating customers and said yes.

“Yeah,” Donna agreed, smiling as she watched him rush out to his busy and important job, coffee in hand. “See you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
